En El Autobús
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Hinata, como todos los días desde que había iniciado el colegio, se levantó temprano, se vistió con el feo uniforme azul del bachillerato y peinó su cabello sin mucho cuidado. No importaba mucho su arreglo personal, no existía ningún chico especial en su vida. Bueno, por lo menos hasta ahora.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL AUTOBÚS<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Hinata, como todos los días desde que había iniciado el colegio, se levantó temprano, a las 6:00am, se vistió con el feo uniforme azul del bachillerato y peinó su cabello sin mucho cuidado. Evitaba lo más humanamente posible el espejo de cuerpo completo que poseía su habitación. Ella ya sabía cómo era y no necesitaba recordarlo todas las mañanas, cuando su autoestima no era precisamente el mejor.

Lavó sus dientes pensando en lo difícil que era levantarse un lunes por la mañana y lo muy miserable que la hacía sentir cada vez que veía el reflejo de su persona que tanto quería evitar; desayunó después, como dictaba su rutina. Salió de casa y cerró la puerta de entrada suavemente. No dijo adiós a nadie, ella siempre abandonaba su hogar antes de que alguien se levantara siquiera.

Con un gesto somnoliento, Hinata echó una mirada a su celular y descubrió que ya era realmente tarde. Se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad y corrió apresuradamente hasta la parada del autobús. Los pastelones de la falda se levantaron en el proceso, pero ella no reparó en ello. Usaba un buen short abajo del uniforme.

Subió al autobús como cada mañana y se sentó hasta los asientos del fondo. Recargó su frente en el cristal de la ventana y sintió el traqueteo del viejo autobús en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no se movió ni un centímetro. Le gustaba ese temblor, la despertaba. El autobús hizo otra parada y Hinata reconoció a Naruto subiendo. Él era el típico chico sociable, atractivo y peleado por las chicas del colegio, junto a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha. De esos que todas se enamoran secretamente y que la mitad le proclama sus sentimientos a él y a los cuatro vientos, mientras que la otra los calla por miedo, por vergüenza o por falta de autoestima. No hizo mayor caso y abrazó su bolsa negra contra su pecho, la que hacía de veces de mochila, e ignoró a todos los pasajeros durante el resto del camino.

Al bajar del autobús, Hinata encontró que su torpeza usual regresaba. Sus pies se enredaron uno con otro y estuvo a punto de caer duramente contra el asfalto. Por fortuna, una mano la ayudó a equilibrarse y la adrenalina de su cuerpo regresó a niveles normales. Hinata levantó la vista para agradecer a quien sea que la hubiera salvado, sin embargo, ya no había nadie junto a ella. Le restó importancia al asunto e ingresó a su escuela.

Las matemáticas no deberían ser una materia que se impartiera a primera hora de la mañana, cuando los estudiantes están más dormidos que despiertos y los maestros más prestos a regañar, pero las secretarias que coordinaban los horarios no estaban, al parecer, conscientes de eso y Hinata era de ese pequeño grupo de estudiantes que tenían que iniciar con la tortura tan temprano al despertar. Ella no era, ni por asomo, la mejor de su clase o de la materia, pero se esforzaba lo más que podía con tal de que sus notas promediaran un bonito ocho. No le atraía mucho eso de ser una doña nadie con poco cerebro.

El profesor Iruka encargó una tarea sobre ecuaciones que Hinata no alcanzó a entender y los liberó de su martirio. Tomó apresuradamente sus cosas de su asiento y marchó a su siguiente clase hablando con algunos de sus compañeros sobre temas superficiales. Ella no tenía amigas en su clase y no era del tipo que socializaba mucho, así que se la pasaba sola hasta la hora del receso o de la salida, cuando podía ver por fin a Tenten, Shino y Kiba, sus mejores amigos, así como a su primo Neji y su mejor amigo Lee.

La jornada escolar pasó, como todos los días, sin contratiempos y con su buena dosis de risas y ceños fruncidos por lo que, a la hora de la salida, Hinata estaba más que dispuesta a marcharse a su casa. ¿Para qué quedarse más? Ya regresaría mañana.

Martes trece y Hinata sabía que sería un mal día sin necesidad del mal augurio tras la fecha. El examen de química para el que había estudiado más bien poco se materializaría a cuarta hora y no era una cosa que la emocionara demasiado. Rebuscó entre su mochila, ordenada la noche anterior, sus apuntes sobre la materia y abandonó su hogar con libreta en mano.

Abordó el autobús como cada mañana y con aire distraído fue a parar hasta su lugar favorito. En esta ocasión no recargó su cabeza contra el cristal, se quedó abstraída en sus notas y no reparó siquiera cuando alguien ocupó el asiento de su lugar. Solamente hasta que llegó la hora de desembarcar, Hinata notó que quien se había sentado a su lado no era nada más ni nada menos que Naruto, el tan bien amado Adonis de su escuela. Supuso que Matsuri, una de las chicas de su clase con las que era un poco cercana, le reprocharía por no tomar la oportunidad y lanzársele encima al chico, pero ella no era de ese estilo y Naruto tampoco le interesaba realmente. Tendría que guardarse la información para ella sola para evitarse la regañina.

El día pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba y, sin siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba a mitad de semana, esperando el autobús nuevamente a unos minutos de ser las siete de la mañana, tallándose el sueño de los ojos. Estaba en época de exámenes y se había quedado estudiando hasta las tantas de la madrugada. La prueba de Cálculo no se resolvería sola.

Ocupó, como de costumbre, uno de los asientos del final en la parte derecha del autobús y sacó sus notas de matemáticas. No entendía la mitad de las cosas que habían visto desde que inició el semestre y dudaba mucho que en esos pocos minutos que tomaba llegar a la escuela Dios la iluminara y la convirtiera en alguna clase de _Terminator_ para las matemáticas. Mordió la goma del lápiz cuando no encontró forma de resolver la ecuación que la dejó despierta hasta tarde y sintió unas enormes ganas de romper el cuaderno en mil pedazos. Se dio un par de bofetadas mentales para obligarse a mantener la calma y se enfrascó nuevamente en el problema en la hoja de papel.

A pesar de su ceño fruncido, el cual reflejaba alta concentración, esta vez Hinata sí notó cuando el asiento a su lado se removió y hundió bajo el peso de una persona. Echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y contuvo el aliento al comprobar que Naruto nuevamente ocupaba el asiento a su lado. Con su visión periférica descubrió que ese era uno de los pocos asientos disponibles y decidió no prestarle atención al hecho. No era como que ella estuviera secretamente enamorada de él o él de ella.

—Lo estás haciendo mal.

Hinata dio un respingo. ¿Le estaba hablando a ella? No estaba muy acostumbrada a que otras personas quisieran entablar conversación con su persona, menos salidas de la nada y sin querer algo a cambio.

—¿Qué? —medio balbuceó al descubrir que quien le había dirigido la palabra no era otro que Naruto. El chico que se sentaba a su lado. El dueño de los suspiros de sus compañeras de hormonas alborotadas.

—Lo estás haciendo mal. La fórmula no es ésa, es ésta —dicho esto, Naruto tomó el lápiz de las manos de ella y le arrebató el cuaderno suavemente. Escribió una fórmula al margen de la hoja y resolvió el problema en un par de minutos. Minutos en los que Hinata se tomó la molestia de mirarlo correctamente. Quería descubrir por qué era amado por todas. Qué lo hacía tan especial.

Físicamente hablando el chico no era una maravilla. Era guapo, sí, pero no de una belleza extraordinaria. El cabello rubio un tanto largo como para ser llamado corto, la piel ligeramente bronceada y labios finos. De facciones suaves pero claramente masculinas. Era un poco alto, mas no muy corpulento; sus brazos denotaban que poseía una rutina de ejercicio un poco arriba de ligera. Sus pestañas eran largas y abundantes, su nariz correcta y sus ojos de un extraño azul que te hacía recordar inmediatamente el agua cristalina del mar. Atribuyó a sus ojos ese toque de misterio que se necesita para cautivar a las chicas y pensó que ya lo había entendido todo sobre él.

Mientras él escribía, y Hinata dejó de prestar atención a sus facciones, ella se preguntó cómo le hacía para recordar todos esos números y letras en orden correcto. Más aún, se cuestionaba cómo es que podía resolver el problema sin dificultad alguna.

—Éste es el resultado —encerró un par de números y letras en un círculo y le devolvió el cuaderno.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con duda. ¿Eso era legal? ¿Era justo con el resto de la humanidad ser atractivo, sociable, popular y, además, inteligente?

—Gracias.

Naruto sonrió con simpatía y luego se sumió en el más absoluto silencio, uno que la hizo sentir rechazada. A Hinata le entró una sensación de incomodidad y se restregó las manos durante el resto del camino, nerviosa. Quería largarse ya. Por eso, cuando el autobús dio su parada en su bachillerato, Hinata salió disparada, tropezando con la gente. Llegó agitada al aula de Historia Universal y trató de comprender el proceso de razonamiento para resolver aquel problema que le había explicado Naruto con anterioridad.

No lo logró.

Después de ese día, Hinata evitó sentarse sola en el autobús. Aunque eso sí, se preguntó muy a menudo por qué el chico la había hecho sentir tan mal después de haberle ayudado tanto y sin que ella siquiera se lo hubiera pedido.

Casi un mes después, cuando las aguas ya se habían calmado y Hinata encontró ridícula su forma de proceder, ella decidió que era hora de parar de evitarlo tan patéticamente y recuperar su costumbre de rezagarse en el autobús. Se sentó casi al fondo a la derecha y recargó su cabeza contra el cristal. Vio a Naruto abordar el autobús y pasar de largo. Hinata tuvo la sensación de que así era como las cosas debían de ser.

Las semanas pasaron y los dos se comportaron como los extraños que eran. Así estaba bien. Ellos no eran ni compañeros de clase ni viejos conocidos ni amigos. No se sentaron el uno junto al otro nuevamente y en la escuela nunca se encontraban, ni siquiera por casualidad. Pero al autobús no parecía agradarle esta indiferencia, pues un día los obligó a ocupar asientos contiguos nuevamente. No había ningún otro disponible para Naruto.

Ese mañana, Hinata se moría de sueño y en su casa no había tenido tiempo siquiera de prepararse una taza de café. No había dormido por terminar un trabajo de Literatura y apenas podía mantenerse de pie y orientarse debidamente. Se sentó en su lugar de costumbre y cerró los ojos. No se dormiría, solamente dormitaría durante unos minutos. Los suficientes para que el autobús llegara al instituto.

Cuando despertó, no solamente se encontró con que Naruto estaba sentado a su lado, sino que ella se encontraba dormida sobre su hombro. Los colores se le subieron a la cara y trató de zafarse lo más rápido posible de la situación.

—¡Lo siento! —chilló con voz pastosa y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No hay problema. Tenías sueño.

—No. Yo… no debí quedarme dormida sobre ti.

Naruto alzó una ceja, luego sonrió con simpleza y le restó importancia al asunto, como si el abochornamiento de ella fuera una cosa exagerada. Hinata miró sus rodillas hasta que el autobús paró y fue momento de bajar. Naruto se colgó su mochila roja en el hombro izquierdo y esperó a que ella bajara también. Le dijo un agradable "vamos" y bajaron juntos del transporte. Naruto le hizo una conversación mañanera sobre clase, desayuno y profesores. La acompañó hasta el aula de Cálculo y le deseó suerte para el resto del día. Luego se retiró.

Hinata echó su bolsa descuidadamente sobre su pupitre y se sentó en él. Recargó los codos en la paleta del banco y cubrió con sus manos su rostro. Se sentía turbada y, peor aún, se sentía tonta y patética pues, en solo una mañana, había entrado al club de chicas tontas enamoradas de Naruto Uzumaki. Seguramente actuaba de esa manera a propósito, siendo amable y enamorando a las chicas porque su ego lo necesitaba. O tal vez no, pues Hinata no recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que el chico se viera particularmente egocéntrico respecto a la atención que recibía. Bien, lo mejor sería olvidarlo.

No pasaron siquiera un par de días antes de que Hinata notara que olvidar al objeto de su repentino enamoramiento era prácticamente imposible siendo solamente una jovencita de dieciséis años. Verlo todas las mañanas en el autobús tampoco ayudaba mucho. Que se topara con él más veces de lo casual durante la jornada escolar tampoco era saludable. Que la saludara en la mayor parte de las ocasiones se estaba convirtiendo en peligroso para su salud.

¿Qué hacer entonces? Se preguntaba. Estaba más que claro que ella no tenía una oportunidad con él y verlo de lejos como una acosadora resultaba patético hasta en su mente. Ni hablar de admitir sus sentimientos en voz alta y frente a él. Jamás se había declarado a nadie y esperaba seguir así por lo menos un par de años más.

Un día en el que se encontraba particularmente deprimida respecto al asunto, Hinata subió al autobús como de costumbre, odiando que su madre no quisiera levantarse más temprano y llevarla al instituto. Esta vez no se sentó al final del transporte, sino que ocupó el primer asiento libre que encontró. Uno que estaba muy adelante, a un par de lugares del chofer. Al parecer, su cara de "la vida no tiene sentido" ahuyentó a cualquier pasajero que pudiera desear el asiento a su lado y pasó el resto del viaje sola.

Al bajar, Hinata se topó con Naruto. Él lucía nervioso. Pasaba su mano derecha por su cabello una y otra vez y miraba hacia al suelo y luego a ella. Tuvo la tentación de acercarse y preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero se sintió extrañamente molesta con él y pasó de largo.

Durante la hora de receso, después de que Naruto pasara cerca de los jardines delanteros de la escuela, donde Hinata y sus amigos comían, fue cuando ella cambió de perspectiva. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir solamente porque estaba enamorada? No era la primera vez que le pasaba y ella no quería ser una cenicienta llorosa y trágica. Haría como Lee, sonreiría al mundo y aprovecharía sus oportunidades al máximo. Qué importaba si a Naruto ella no le gustaba, con que él hablara con ella, Hinata podría darse por bien servida. Sería lo más lejos que hubiera llegado con un chico hasta ahora.

Lamentablemente para Hinata y su resolución, las oportunidades de hablar con Naruto comenzaron a volverse bastante reducidas. Los asientos se llenaban por las mañanas, en la escuela siempre estaban rodeados de personas, ya sea el uno o el otro o ambos. Para rematar, ella estaba consciente de que ellos no eran amigos. Eran simples conocidos que abordaban el mismo autobús todas las mañanas y asistían al mismo instituto. Tal vez el destino no quería que las cosas cambiaran. O tal vez había desperdiciado sus oportunidades y ahora el karma se la estaba cobrando con ella. Cualquiera de las dos opciones lucía correcta.

Entonces, contra todo pronóstico, una mañana de lluvia Naruto abordó mojado al autobús. Hinata se preguntó por qué el chico no había sacado un paraguas de su casa y luego recargó su cabeza contra el cristal. No importaba. El asiento a su lado estaba ocupado ya. No tendría oportunidad de preguntarle.

O tal vez sí.

—¿Quieres que compartamos paraguas? —fue la pregunta tímida que Hinata le hizo a Naruto al desembarcar del autobús. Llovía a cántaros y no era una buena idea mojarse tan temprano por la mañana.

—Gracias.

Caminaron juntos bajo el paraguas negro de Hinata, el cual, gracias a Dios, era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a los dos. Ella lo acompañó hasta el aula de Biología y luego se marchó. Él le regaló una sonrisa agradecida que dispersó los pensamientos de la chica por el resto del día.

El semestre estaba a punto de terminar y la escuela estaba impartiendo clases extra para aquellos que necesitaran levantar las notas. Para suerte de Hinata, ella no necesitaba asistir a ninguna de esas clases de créditos extra. Había pasado todas sus materias. Algunas con seis y otras con calificaciones considerablemente más altas, pero nada extraordinario. Hinata asistía simplemente para recibir calificaciones de algunos maestros que habían sido lo suficientemente perezosos como para no promediar antes y sumar los puntos de sus estudiantes.

Dando vueltas sin rumbo y sentido por la escuela, Hinata odió más que nunca a su profesor de cálculo. El hombre había dicho que los promedios estarían listos a las ocho de la mañana y ya eran las once y no había nada.

—¡Hey!

Como la voz se dirigía a ella, Hinata volteó a su derecha. Allí estaba Naruto sentado en el pasto, recargado contra algunos arbustos. Movía su mano en lo alto para que ella lo notara. Antes de acercarse a él, Hinata echó un vistazo a su alrededor, comprobando que ella era el receptor de su mensaje.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Estás sola?

—Uhm… sí.

—¿Por qué no te sientas un rato? Llevas medio día rondando por los pasillos.

Las mejillas de Hinata se llenaron de un rubor violento y desvió la mirada. Naruto sonrió con gusto.

—¿No estás estudiando para algún examen?

—No he reprobado nada —contestó resoplando. Estaba extrañamente molesta porque él pensara que era estúpida. O tal vez sólo intentaba verse genial frente a él.

—¿De verdad? Qué bien.

—Sí. Gracias.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué?

—¿No piensas sentarte?

Hinata se echó con cuidado en el pasto, apoyando sus glúteos en sus piernas, cuidando que la falda no revelara de más sus muslos.

—¿Qué haces aquí si no es para hacer algún examen?

—Espero calificaciones.

—Oh. Interesante. ¿Es Kakashi? Él es el que siempre se retrasa.

—Sí.

—¿Les dijo que las calificaciones estarían a primera hora de la mañana y aún no hay nada?

—Algo así. Sí.

—Le hizo lo mismo a mi grupo, de veras. Igual yo no estoy aquí por eso. Sé que aprobaré.

—¿No es eso poco humilde de tu parte?

—Es la verdad —dijo y se encogió de hombros un poco avergonzado—. Sasuke no me esclaviza para estudiar por las tardes desde la secundaria para nada.

—Debe ser difícil.

—Y que lo digas.

Naruto se quedó en silencio. Metió la mano en su mochila y sacó un montón de caramelos. Le ofreció a Hinata y ella aceptó educadamente. Es de mala educación rechazar mucho.

—¿Qué clase de chico trae dulces a la escuela? —bromeó ella, sólo para decir algo.

—Uno que odia que lo estafen en la cafetería —contestó de buen humor.

—Uhm. ¿Y tú por qué estás en la escuela?

—No quiero estar en mi casa. Me aburro. Además, algunos compañeros me han pedido que les ayude a estudiar. Hasta ahora es que he tenido tiempo libre. ¡Es tan difícil ser inteligente!

—¿Te has levantado temprano solamente para ayudarlos?

—¿Hay algo de malo con eso?

—No. Sólo me he sorprendido. Eres muy amable.

—Lo sé. Soy la bondad personificada. ¿Sabes? Me doy cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que tenemos una conversación tan larga.

Como Hinata no supo qué decir, se conformó con saborear el dulce de su boca. ¿Qué él dijera eso era una cosa buena o mala?

—Hemos estado juntos desde la primaria, así que es raro que hasta el bachillerato hablemos —comentó Naruto distraídamente.

—¿Qué? —Hinata casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¿Estaban juntos desde la primaria? Ella lo recordaba vagamente de los últimos años de secundaria, cuando comenzó a volverse popular. Pero ¿desde primaria? ¿Eso era correcto?—. ¿Estábamos juntos?

—Bueno. No en la misma aula, si eso te preguntas.

—Eso parece obvio.

—Recuerdo que en primaria siempre ibas con el cabello realmente corto, como un niño, y de la mano de tu padre. ¿Te sigue avergonzando besarlo frente a la gente?

—¿Qué?

—Y en secundaria —continuó él— andabas siempre acompañada de tus amigos. Kiba y Shino. Las cuales, por cierto, no los veo. ¿Dónde los has dejado?

—Ellos… ellos están haciendo examen de Historia —respondió abochornada. ¿Cómo era que él sabía tanto de ella? Sí, eran cosas un tanto básicas, pero él conocía a un millón de personas. Y contando que ellos no se hablaron hasta bachillerato, ¿cómo era que lo sabía?

—Supongo que ellos no son tan listos como tú.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Qué no son más listas? Uh. Porque ellos están en clases extras y tú no. Perdona si te he ofendido.

—No. Eso no. ¿Cómo sabes eso de mí? —ella no lo iba a dejar ir simplemente, saltándose el aclarar que Shino sólo había reprobado por culpa de una enfermedad que lo mantuvo en cama durante tres semanas. Una esperanza se instaló en su corazón, pero ella sabía que podía morir en cualquier momento—. Como tú mismo has dicho, hemos hablado hasta bachillerato. Nunca estuvimos en la misma aula. Ni siquiera somos vecinos, así que ¿cómo lo sabes?

—¿Es malo que lo sepa? —evadió el cuestionamiento con otra pregunta, visiblemente nervioso.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Esa no era la respuesta que ella quería escuchar.

—No se trata sobre si es bueno o malo. Solamente quiero saber por qué lo sabes.

—Hace unos momentos la pregunta era cómo y no por qué.

—Eso es porque… Estás desviando el tema —recapacitó Hinata. Entonces hizo acopio de su valentía y prosiguió con su ataque, aunque su corazón parecía querer salírsele—. ¿Es porque eres un acosador?

—¿Crees que te acoso?

—Es una opción con muchas probabilidades—afirmó ella, medio en serio medio en broma.

—¿No piensas que hay alguna otra explicación para ello?

—Bueno. No lo sé. No estoy acostumbrada a acosar personas.

—No se trata de acosar —dijo Naruto, revolviendo su cabello claro—. Hay una muy buena explicación para ello. Bueno, por lo menos es buena para mí.

—¿Me la vas a decir?

—No creo que sea correcto. Estás alterada.

—No estoy alterada. Solamente he descubierto que tengo un acosador.

—¿Ves? Estás alterada.

—Vale. Estoy alterada. ¿Cuándo lo sabré entonces?

—Cuando no estés alterada.

—Eso es muy evasivo.

—Pronto.

—¿Cuándo es pronto? —salió a flote la persistencia de Hinata.

—Pronto es pronto.

—¿Pronto como mañana?

—¿Mañana?

—Mañana.

—Bien pero a cambio me dejarás dormir.

—Ah. Seguro. Me voy ahora mismo.

Con una mirada Naruto le indicó que no se moviera de su lugar. Él se echó al suelo y recargó su cabeza en las piernas de ella. Hinata se sonrojó violentamente. ¿No se estaba pasando de la raya para una primera conversación? Ni siquiera eran tan cercanos como esa escena lo demostraba.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó él con los ojos cerrados.

—Ah. Oh. No. Supongo que no —dijo Hinata con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Podría desmayarse allí mismo, sin embargo, ¿cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad así?

—Bien.

—Pero —comenzó a rebatir su anterior argumento— las personas podrían pensar mal.

—¿Te importa?

—No lo sé.

—A mí no me importa —susurró. Abrió los ojos y los claros de ella se encontraron con los azules de él. Las mejillas se le arrebolaron al instante. Ella ya no supo qué decir—. Pero podría estar abusando de mi suerte.

Naruto se levantó y Hinata se quedó paralizada en su lugar. Una chica, Yukata, llamó a Hinata con un grito y le avisó que las calificaciones de Cálculo ya estaban listas. Ella se levantó apresuradamente y con torpeza, Naruto le ofreció una mano que ella fingió no ver y salió huyendo de allí.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —gritó el chico. Ella respondió con un sí, sin parar a pensar en el asunto debidamente.

Día siguiente. Uniforme, autobús. Hinata se sentía extrañamente nerviosa y ansiosa esa mañana. Las manos le temblaban visiblemente, el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho. Apretaba su vacía mochila contra su pecho fuertemente. El asiento del autobús jamás le pareció tan incómodo. El camión hizo parada. Naruto subió. Las mejillas de Hinata, no, su cara completa, se tornó completamente roja.

El día anterior había sido inusualmente descarada y valiente, hoy no se sentía con fuerzas de ello. Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder mantener con él una conversación de más de dos frases.

—Buenos días —saludó Naruto sentándose a su lado.

—Buenos días —se hizo el silencio entre los dos y Hinata sintió la necesidad de llenarlo con algo. No importaba con qué. Palabras vacías servirían—. ¿Vas a ayudarles a tus amigos nuevamente?

—Sí. Algo así. No es que estudiar una hora antes del examen ayude mucho. ¿Y tú? ¿A qué vas a la escuela hoy?

Hinata se mordió la lengua y se trabó con las palabras en su mente. No podría decirle que asistía a la escuela ese día porque había quedado con él, era un tanto vergonzoso, así que mintió.

—Le daré apoyo moral a Kiba. Tiene un par de exámenes hoy también.

—¿Y Shino?

—Él ha rendido todas sus materias ya. Está contento de poder dormir hasta muy tarde y salir a correr con sus mascotas.

—Qué bien. Y dime, ¿qué harás estas vacaciones? —cambió de tema.

—No lo sé. Se supone que le toca a mi hermana menor decidir el lugar, pero ella todavía no sale de vacaciones. Ya sabes que las primarias se demoran más en dejarlos libres.

—Pues yo iré a visitar a mis abuelos a un lugar recóndito del mundo.

—¿No quieres ir?

—No es tanto como que no quiera ir, es que será una reunión de viejos y me aburriré mucho. No tengo edad suficiente para los chistes del abuelo Jiraiya a menos que sean los per… unos chistes malos que suele hacer.

Hinata rió suavemente—. Te entiendo.

El autobús paró su andar y era hora de abandonarlo. Naruto se levantó de su asiento y, sin previo aviso, cargó la bolsa de Hinata. Ella no dijo nada. Él se estaba portando como un caballero, no había nada que pudiera objetarle ni nada fuera de lugar. Cuando tuvieron que bajar los escalones del monstro de metal para llegar al asfalto, el chico le dio la mano para que ella bajara con facilidad. No era como que los escalones fueran muy altos, pero ella apreció el gesto. Jamás la habían tratado así antes. Bueno, por lo menos no un hombre que no fuera su padre.

—Uh. Uhm. Naruto —lo llamó. pensó que era ahora nunca. Que mejor temprano que tarde—. Dijiste que me lo dirías hoy.

Él la miró dubitativo por unos segundos. Estaba recapitulando al día anterior. Cuando pareció recordar a qué se refería su cuerpo se tensó un poco.

—¿Ahora?

—Por favor —pidió en un susurro.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes?

—No lo estaría preguntando de otra forma —dijo avergonzada, como si fuera una cosa evidente que ella no pudiera ver.

Naruto miró al suelo. Luego a ella. Se revolvió el cabello como era su nerviosa costumbre y una media sonrisa adornó su cara. Empezó a balbucear algo sobre que hacía calor y, finalmente, sacudió la cabeza.

—Me gustas —dijo—. Desde hace tiempo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, incrédula. ¿Qué ella le gustaba a Naruto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Su corazón no estaba preparado para palabras como esas.

—Me gustas —repitió con convicción, pero estaba evidentemente abochornado.

—¿De verdad? —fue la patética respuesta de Hinata.

—¿Crees que bromearía con algo como eso?

—Yo… no. Supongo que no.

—Piénsatelo, ¿sí? —rogó Naruto un tanto descorazonado, como si estuviera seguro por su falta de reacción que ella lo iba a rechazar.

Él se alejó del lugar arrastrando los pies y con menos ánimos que con los que se había levantado. Hinata seguía en shock. Su cerebro no podía procesar que ella era la dueña de los suspiros de Naruto. Era… raro. Fuera de lugar. Idílico. Surrealista. La confusión que sentía en su interior no le permitía procesar todavía la felicidad que esa declaración le traía.

Hinata escuchó que maldijeron cerca de ella. Levantó la vista un poco, volviéndola al frente. Naruto estaba nuevamente delante de ella, la resolución se mostraba en sus facciones.

—Lo siento. Tengo que hacerlo —se disculpó anticipadamente.

Lo siguiente que Hinata supo y sintió fue que los labios de Naruto rozaron cálidamente los suyos por un par de segundos y que una descarga eléctrica que casi le hizo perder el piso recorrió su espina dorsal.

—Piénsatelo —dijo él nuevamente y se alejó con paso apresurado. Hinata se obligó a reaccionar y avanzó pasito a pasito hasta la entrada de la escuela.

No se lo tenía que pensar mucho. De ahora en adelante, cuando subiera el autobús, sabía que el asiento a su lado tenía ya dueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy segura de que algunas personas ya leyeron esto (cuando menos unas cinco xD), porque es un original que tengo en circulación desde 2012. Pero como quería felicitar al fandom y no tengo ganas de escribir ni un carajo, lo modifiqué para que quedara Naruhina lo más humanamente posible. Disculpen los errores que surgieron por esto mismo a lo largo del 'fic'.<strong>

**A ver cuando nos volvemos a leer y fue un gran triunfo para el fandom. ¡Dos hijos!**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Igual el Sasunaru sigue siendo canon en mi corazón xD**


End file.
